yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
70/44
Arapça harfli ayet metni *خَاشِعَةً أَبْصَارُهُمْ تَرْهَقُهُمْ ذِلَّةٌ ۚ ذَٰلِكَ الْيَوْمُ الَّذِي كَانُوا يُوعَدُونَََ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Ḣâşi’aten ebsâruhum terhekuhum żille(tun)© żâlike-lyevmu-lleżî kânû yû’adûn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * hâşiaten : korkulu bir halde * ebsâru-hum : onların bakışları * terheku-hum : onları kaplar * zilletun : zillet, alçaklık * zâlike : işte bu * el yevmu : gün * ellezî : ki o *''' kânû''' : oldular * yûadûne : vaadolundular Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Gözleri yerde, üstlerine aşağılık çökmüş; işte onlara vaadedilen gün, bugündür. Ali Bulaç Meali *Gözleri 'korkudan ve dehşetten düşük' yüzlerini de bir zillet kaplamış; işte bu, kendilerine vadedilmekte olan (kıyamet ve azab) günüdür. Ahmet Varol Meali *Gözleri düşkün bir halde. Kendilerini de zillet bürür. İşte bu, onlara vaadedilen gündür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *43,44. Kabirlerden çabuk çabuk çıkacakları gün, gözleri dönmüş, yüzlerini zillet bürümüş olarak sanki dikili taşlara doğru koşarlar. İşte bu, onlara söz verilmiş olan gündür.* Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *43,44. Dikili putlara akın akın gidercesine, gözleri inmiş, kendilerini zillet kaplamış bir hâlde mezarlarından süratle çıkacakları o günü hatırla! İşte o, uyarıldıkları gündür. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Gözleri horluktan aşağı düşmüş ve kendileri zillete bürünmüş bir halde.İşte bu, onların tehdit edilegeldikleri gündür! * *'dipnot' :«Dikili şey» tapmak için dikilen putlar ya da herhangi bir hedef olarak tefsir edilmektedir Edip Yüksel Meali *Gözleri dönmüş, kendilerini utanç sarmış olarak. İşte bu, onlara söz verilmiş olan gündür. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Gözleri düşük, kendilerini bir alçaklık saracak da saracak. İşte onlara vaad edilen gün, o gündür. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Gözleri düşgün, kendilerini bir zillet saracakda saracak, o işte onların va'dolunup durdukları gün Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Gözleri düşkün olduğu halde kendilerini bir zillet kaplayacaktır, işte o, onların tehdid olunmuş oldukları gündür. Muhammed Esed *gözleri düşmüş, zillete dûçâr bir vaziyette: işte onlara defalarca haber verilen Gün.. (20) *'dipnot20' :Defalarca” kavramı -yani, peygamberlere inen vahiylerin çağlar boyunca ardarda gelmesi- genellikle tekrar ve/veya süreklilik içeren kânû yardımcı fiilinden çıkmaktadır. Suat Yıldırım *Gözleri yerde, kendilerini baştan aşağı bir zillet kaplamış durumdadır.İşte kendilerine vâd edilen gün, bugündür. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Gözleri düşük, yüzlerini alçaklık bürümüş bir durumda. İşte onlara va'dedilen gün, bugündür. Şaban Piriş Meali *Gözleri yere yıkılmış, (yüzlerini) zillet bürümüş. İşte bu, onlara söz verilen gündür! Ümit Şimşek Meali *Gözleri baygın düşmüş, kendilerini zillet kaplamıştır. İşte onlara vaad edilen gün budur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Gözleri yere eğik; bir zillet kuşatmıştır onları. İşte bu gündür onlara vaat edilmiş olan. Yusuf Ali (English) *Their eyes lowered in dejection,- ignominy covering them (all over)! such is the Day the which they are promised! M. Pickthall (English) *With eyes aghast, abasement stupefying them: Such is the Day which they are promised. TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *44- Gözleri düşük, kendilerini bir alçaklık saracak da saracak. İşte onlara vaad edilen gün, o gündür. *44. "Bölük bölük" Bu kelime "ize" nin çoğuludur ki aslı "mensup olmak" mânâsına gelen "azv" kökündendir. Herbiri bir bölüğe mensup olarak, parça parça, dağınık bir halde demektir. Müşrikler Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in etrafına halka halka, bölük bölük toplanıyor ve onun söyledikleriyle alay ederek: "Eğer Muhammed'in dediği gibi bunlar cennete girerlerse biz onlardan evvel gireriz." diyorlardı. Bunun üzerine bu âyetlerin indiği rivayet edilmiştir. *Meâric Sûresi, Hâkka Sûresi'nde buyrulan, "Gördüklerinize ve görmediklerinize..." (Hâkka, 69/38, 69/39 âyetiyle anlatılanlardan geleceğe ait görülecek şeyleri yüce Allah'ın değiştirmeye gücü yettiğini açıklayarak böyle bir tehdit ile son bulduğu gibi, bu gücü geçmişte görülmüş bir misal ile izah ederek aynı davayı açıklamak üzere bunu Nuh sûresi takip edecektir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *gözleri düşmüş, zillete dûçâr bir vaziyette: işte onlara defalarca haber verilen Gün.. (20) *'dipnot20' :Defalarca” kavramı -yani, peygamberlere inen vahiylerin çağlar boyunca ardarda gelmesi- genellikle tekrar ve/veya süreklilik içeren kânû yardımcı fiilinden çıkmaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *44. Gözleri düşkün olduğu halde kendilerini bir zillet kaplayacaktır, işte o, onların tehdîd olunmuş oldukları gündür. *44. Evet.. Onlar, kabirlerinden sür'atle çıktıkları gün (Gözleri düşkün) pek mütevazice bir tarzda (olduğu hâlde kendilerini bir zillet kaplayacaktır.) azaba uğrayacaklarını anlayacakları için pek fazla bir hayret ve heyecan içinde kalacaklardır, (işte o) Gün, o pek korkunç musibet zamanı (onların) o inkarcıların dünyadalarken (tehdît olunmuş) meydana geleceği bildirilmiş (oldukları gündür.) Onlar, bu günü dünyadalarken inkâr ediyorlardı, artık onlar, o âhiret âleminde bu inkârlarının cezasına kavuşmuş olacaklardır. Hiç bir mazeret ileri sürmeye selâhiyetli bulunamayacaklardır. Binaenaleyh öyle inkarcılar, bu pek müthiş akıbeti bir düşünmeli değil midirler? Daha fırsat elde iken inançlarını tashih ederek kulluk vazifelerini İfaya çalışmalıdırlar ki: Azabın pençesinden kurtularak selâmet sahasına kavuşabilsinler. Başarı Cenab-ı Hak'tan...